The Guild and the Ghost
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Lisanna is back! Everyone's so happy, except for a celestial spirit mage, Lucy.What does Lucy do? (The Tragic story of lucy :( )
1. Chapter 1

**The Guild and the Ghost**

**Hello every one, this is our new story, the guild and the ghost. It is very greatly hoped that the readers will enjoy our story, if you liked this story, please read fairy tail's season's special, arigato! :)**

"Lisanna is back everyone!" shouted natsu.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled everyone.

"Lisanna, it's so good to have you back," said Cana.

Mirajane and Elfman were crying tears of joy and hugging Lisanna as if they would never let go of her.

"LISANNA, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME!" yelled natsu.

The whole guild gasped out of shock. Levy grabbed Gajeel's arm. He was just like, "what?"

"Oh, Natsu, I seriously accept," said Lisanna.

"YAAAAYYY!"

Levy seeing what happened took a deep breath and yelled," GAJEEL, PLEASE GIVE ME THE RIGHT TO LOVE YOUR FOREVER!"

Gajeel exploded, froze in shock then passed out!

Jet and Droy shouted," nooo Levy."

When Gajeel came to, he was on the floor with the whole guild celebrating!

"HE'S AWAKE!"yelled Mira. The whole guild fell silent. "Gajeel, do you accept Levy's proposal?"

Gajeel was now thinking, how should he say this? "Of course Levy... I ACCEPT YOUR LOVE!"

"YAAAAAYYYY!"

Gray and Erza seemed extremely happy. Even though everyone was so happy, there was one person that they forgot. Lucy. She was sitting at the bar drinking a smoothie. Hoe funny that no one talked to her. She was mad. NO! she scolded herself," Natsu, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Levy are all happy so I should be too." Yet, she couldn't bring herself to feel that way...


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

6 months later...

Everyone is happy, except for Lucy. Heartbroken, she had sunk into depression that made her silent, and soon, she lost her soul. Now she was ready to do a mission. Her celestial spirits were worried. Her magic was running low. She only had enough power to summon Loke and that was the end of her magic career. She would slowly pass away after. She arrived at her mission place.

"Open to the gate of the lion, loke..." He appeared at full power and defeated all the bandits. "Finished..."she said in a dull voice. My rent for this month is safe i guess.

"Lucy-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine loke, return." He got put back to the celestial spirit world before he could say more.

She stumbled back to the guild.

"Oh, so tired..." was the last thing she said before she passed out in front of everyone. But now one noticed. Except for Levy and Wendy of course.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?"

"Lucy-san..." said Wendy when she woke up. "Oh thank goodness you woke up," said Wendy wiping her sweat off her fore head.

"Where am I..."asked Lucy.

"You're safe in the guild Lu-chan."

"I want to sleep right now, can you guys leave?"

"Sure, just call us when you need us okay," said Wendy.

"Kay," said Lucy with a weak smile. The minute they were gone, Lucy grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a letter. Then she took her knife and stabbed herself. When she woke up again, she was no longer in the fairy tail guild but the celestial spirit world. She felt so happy as if all the burden in her was gone, in front stood her spirits.

"Are you ready hime?" asked virgo.

"yes," said Lucy breathless.

"Let us go now then," said her spirits, then, they with Lucy, left without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning...

"Good morning Lucy-.." said Wendy but stopped when she saw Lucy's dead body on the ground . Wendy, realising what happened started to cry and levy walked in and did the same thing as Wendy. They fell to the ground. But, they made a big mistake, in all their shock, they forgot to close the door. They heard natsu's footsteps. They gasped and covered Lucy with the blanket sheet.

"Hey, what ya doing?" said Natsu drunk.

"Lu-lu-lu..." said levy. Then Levy burst into tears again.

"Huh? Get over it levy!" sighed Natsu.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SALAMDER, HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER CRY!" yelled gajeel

"Nothing," said natsu walking out the door not caring.

"Hey, what's this note?" asked gajeel. Scanning through, he said," I think this is for you..." He handed the note to Wendy and levy. Both Wendy and levy scanned the note and shook their heads sadly. The note said,

Dear Wendy and levy,

I want to leave this world now. I will not die happy. My soul shall become a spirit that assists you guys. Wendy and levy can keep my keys and use them. I am also a spirit now. My soul and magic was fading. You would always be in my heart as I disappear from this world. Levy, I still remember you as the best friend I ever had. We also read books together. I suggest paradise faeries. It's a very good book. I will always remember you Wendy, you were so sweet and caring since I first met you. Levy, you can tell Gajeel and Pantherlily and Wendy, you can tell Carla. You always understood what I felt, thank you my friends, thank you.

Yours,

Lucy Heartfilla

"Okay, I guess we could tell you," said Levy lifting up the cover. Gajeel just stood there wide-eyed.

He said," what the..." then he paused and yelled, "SALAMANDER, this is your doing!" He was ready to rush out the door.

"No, stop Gajeel, Lu-Chan said not to tell them, only you Carla and pantherlily, "said Levy.

"Fine. I won't tell." As he was preparing to leave to get pantherlily, he knocked over a table with Lucy's keys, they fell to the ground.

"Oh, those are Lucy-san's keys." said wendy and Levy starting counting.

"Hey there's a key with lu-chan's face there," said levy handing the key with Lucy's face to Wendy. On the key was a ribbon and a note.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's this note?" wondered levy.

"It's apparently to all of us, let me read it," said gajeel.

Dear Wendy and levy,

you can use Lucy's keys and you can all her anytime you want to talk to her

bye, loke

"Look key? what the hell's that?"

Wendy looked over."It's loke gajeel-san, you should know him."

"Oh, that flirty dude. I almost forgot about him."

"Anyways, it seems that we can call Lucy-san with this key."

"I think this is how you do it. Open to the gate of Lucy!" yelled levy.

"HI-HI everyone!" said Lucy, "it's really nice to be called, so this is what celestial spirits feel huh."

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCY-SAN!"

"BUNNY GIRL!"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Tut tut, no alive, technically I'm I spirit, a ghost, not living." said Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy-san," said Wendy.

"It's fine Wendy, I'm more happy this way, I get to be with my spirits and I'm so much more free!"

"Are you sure Lu-chan?"

"Yes levy, thanks for all you did for me, when the day of destiny arrives, you, Wendy, gajeel, pantherlily, chelia and Carla will all be blessed, just you wait!"

"What do you mean Lucy-san?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see. Anyways, bye for now."

Then she disappeared. When she got back to the celestial spirit world, she whispered, "Yes, on the fated day, the wheels of fortune will turn and the day will fly by in agony!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 years later, July 2

Lisanna and natsu walked into the guild handing out invitations. "You're incited to Natsu and Lisanna's wedding everyone!"

Wendy and levy gasped at the date and location, it was on the day that Lucy died and also the exact same place she was buried.

"Levy-san, do you think this could be..."

"Yes Wendy, the fated day of destiny."

Gajeel looked over while eating iron. He was far away but he could still hear their words, not clearly though. Instead of fate, he heard Gajeel is fat. FAT! He was not fate. He yelled," FAT, I'M FAT!?"

"Yeah, you're fat," said Max daring.

"Huh, you say I'M FAT, I KILL YOU!"

Then in two seconds flat, Max became the human pretzel.

Gajeel laughed, "This is what happens to anyone who defies the great Gajeel!"

Natsu smirked, Levy face palmed.

Wendy sighed. She wondered why they even liked each other.

5 days later July 7 Lucy's death date, Lisanna and natsu's wedding

Lucy's pov

There they were. In front of the grave where I was buried. How dare they! I smirked, "Virgo, are the preparations ready?"

"Yes hime."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wendy and Levy brought the most pretty flowers made by Levy's solid script. Lisanna was resisting with all her might to not take it. They placed the flowers onto Lucy's grave.

Natsu came over and asked, "why are you not giving those flowers to Lisanna?" Then he kicked Lucy's grave. Wendy was pissed off.

"You bloody murderer!" yelled Wendy while launching a sky dragon's roar. Natsu didn't have time to react so he landed in a tree.

Natsu yelled, "What's your problem Wendy?"

"It is all your fault, you murdered someone the worst painful way you could imagine," yelled Wendy.

"Um Wendy, I think you are going insane," said natsu while swirling a finger around his ear.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Gray. He was punched in the face.

Levy slapped natsu and dragged him to the grave and yelled," read it natsu! Read what it says." Natsu read what it said.

Here lies Lucy Heartfilla who died at the age of 16 with a broken hear formed by her own guild.

Natsu asked, "Who's Lucy?" Wendy and Levy gasped.

Gray said, "Yeah, who's Lucy."

"Lucy, never heard of her, "said Erza.

Natsu then realised that it was her, the celestial sprit mage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where is she?" asked natsu.

"She's she's she's long dead," stuttered Levy.

"WHAT!"

"Lucy-san was so broken hearted that she killed herself..."

*sob* Natsu said, "Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry..."

Then Lucy came out of thin air. She said ,"too late natsu, too late..."

"LUCE!"

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCY-SAN!"

Lisanna shot a bullet in the air with biska's gun. "What are you doing here Lucy, you aren't invited to our wedding."

"And lisanna... you sure became for defying since I was gone, you were so much nicer before..."

"SHUT UP, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE LUCY HEARTPHILLA!"

But Lucy only smirked, "Lisanna, lisanna..."

Levy shouted, "This is the Lucy that you all forget years ago, you can now summon her with a key."

"Lucy..."said Gray.

"Lucy..."said Erza.

"Lucy..."said everyone.

"Oh my, what's with all these Lucy's, you guys are pathetic. Since I'm feeling good, I'll give you all a second chance to show your forgiveness.

"Thank you Lucy-san, "said Happy with tears. All the members said the same.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and a gasp. Wendy had been shot by Lisanna. Chelia rushed over to heal her.

Lucy's eyes blazed with fury, "Oh, on second thought, I take back what I said. LET THE JUDGEMENT BEGIN! COME MY SPIRITS!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Suddenly, every single spirit appeared. Every single dippers, millions of plues, canis bears and mini wolves. "Destroy her!" yelled Lucy. All the celestial spirits flew to Lisanna and started attacking her. All the guild members could only watch in horror until someone yelled stop.

It was Mirajane. She stood protecting Lisanna from the spirits. "Lucy-san, this is only my sister's love, you can't punish her because she loves natsu."

"Oh, Mira, you think that is why I am attacking her? It isn't that." said Lucy with a smile.

"Then what is it?"demanded Mira.

"Everything! When she came back you guys utterly forgot all about me! You didn't even bother to care for me. I was a ghost. When I died, I thought I was finally free but it wasn't any better. Lisanna wished and wished and it became true. Because of her wish, I am forever enslaved to this guild no matter how hard I want to go away. Then only way I can leave is if someone takes my place."

"But we didn't mean to Lucy!" called Mira.

"Ha ha, didn't mean too? Then how come when I fainted in front of the guild, you didn't even help me? I know. You were too busy telling lisanna that she should wish that whoever gets in her and natsu's relationship should die and watch in envy." said Lucy.

"Errrr..."said Mira.

"See that! Will this is your curse everyone," said Lucy raising her arms.

"Wait!" yelled Erza.

"What do you want Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Can we go to the celestial spirit world?" said Erza.

"Yeah," said Natsu snapping out of his moping. "Can we and Lisanna go there for our honeymoon?"

"NO AND CURSE YOU ALL," yelled Lucy. "YOU DARE ASK ME THAT AFTER WHAT YOU ALL DID TOO ME!"

"Please Lucy," asked Erza

"No Erza. Oops, I meant the mighty titania"

"Well, you guys are selfish, so I will place a curse on only one person and give everyone else everlasting guilt for doing this. The person I chose to get the curse is natsu." Lucy walked to natsu and whispered, "On the day you turn 20, the ones you cherish the most will forget you," said Lucy smirking.

Then images of natsu's memories flashed through his mind. Most were Lisanna but there was still one will Lucy laughing at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Natsu dropped to his knees. He was overwhelmed by the emotions that Lucy experienced.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asked Mira.

He couldn't reply. Not because he was shocked. He just couldn't say a word. He had lost his voice.

"Natsu, Natsu!"yelled Lisanna. "Are you okay?" When he didn't reply she just snapped. She yelled at Wendy, kicked Levy, pushed Chelia away, threw Carla etc. and starting attacking all the members due to her anger.

Natsu could only watch in horror. Is this the curse? "STOP!"yelled Mira. "Sorry my sister, this is for you."

The magic council came and arrested Lisanna. "Why?!" she yelled. Mira could only watch sadly.

After the magic council was gone, everyone was silent. The wedding was supposed to be a very fun and cheerful celebration but had ended up as this tragic death day memorial.

Finally, master spoke, "I believe that everyone should go home and think what happened."

Everyone agreed, they were all speechless of what happened to Lisanna, Natsu and Lucy.

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. And sorry for a short chapter. Just to tell, the guild and the ghost will be coming to an end soon. There are 2 more chapters left. Please look forward to them!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the celestial spirit world

Wendy, Chelia, Carla, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily were there. They all looked around in confusion.

"Welcome to the celestial spirit world!"

They turned around. It was Lucy. "Lu-Chan!"

"Yes, I am here and I have invited you here. Thanks to you, I am forever free from the guild. I have invited you to this very special event." Lucy snapped her finger. The scene totally changed. Everyone was in a dress or a suit. The scenery had also changed, instead of normal ground and buildings, they were decorated beautifully.

Aquarius called, "This is a party to celebrate Lucy's freedom and your second or first visit to the celestial spirit world. Even though you guys should just get a boyfriend/ girlfriend. You don't want to end up like Lucy here."

"Aquarius!"

"Humph!"

The others only giggled/ laughed. And so, they partied and partied and lived the fantasy happily ever after.

**Sorry again for the short chapter. The last chapter should be updated on monday or tuesday. Please look forward to the last chapter. And thanks for all the reviews! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Natsu pov

Why wasn't anyone talking to me? Why? They walked past me as if I was a ghost. Why? That was the question he already knew the answer to. It was his fault. He was the cause for all of this. He was the one who told Lisanna to wish and enslave and kill Lucy. It was he that wanted Lucy to be the guild ghost. Now he had to be the guild ghost. He saw Lisanna come back, the sweet way she first was, kind and caring. She apologized a lot of times to Levy and Wendy and to Lucy. She was happy. Yet she didn't even notice him. It was his fault, Lisanna meeting him made her evil because of jealously. Now that he was a ghost, it wouldn't affect her anymore. He wandered down the road. He was still alive yet a ghost. This is the conclusion of the fated day. And this is also the true meaning of the guild and the ghost, the forever cursed one.

**Hello everyone. We hate to say but this is the end of the guild and the ghost. We are really thankful for all the reviews, follows and favourites. For now, we will continue our other story, fairy tail's seasons special. Please look forward to the rest of the chapters on that story. Thanks again! J**


End file.
